


Birds of a Feather

by Maisie_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_13/pseuds/Maisie_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have been together for years. Until he "cheats." Hermione runs off and he can't cope without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One that Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so new to Dramione fic writing it is un-true. I've read so many and they're my ultimate OTP so Please, bare with me!  
> I love you, let me know what you think <3

“-DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE!” Draco screamed from the doorway, tears streaming effortlessly down his cheeks and darkening his collar. “I wouldn't Harry. I l-love her. Please. Please believe me, Harry, I wouldn't-I’d never. Oh god… please”

Harry held firm, an arm against the doorway stopping Draco from entering the room. Of course, the blond could've effortlessly pushed it down and stormed in there but it would’ve made things all the worse so he tried to explain. Still the dark haired man refused to move, only glancing back anxiously at his wife and best-friend on the floor.

Draco slid to the floor as the tears continued to fall. He moved a hand to his face and held it there whispering numerous apologies while Ginny rushed around their apartment gathering Hermione’s things. It didn't take long with the help of her wand and she was soon taking her silent friend by the hand and guiding her out of the apartment. The ginger cast Draco a dark look before disappearing out of sight.

Harry looked down at Draco gently “Why did you do it?”

Draco’s eyes snapped up dangerously dark and he growled “I didn’t. For fuck sake, I didn’t bloody do it. I know what it looks like but I didn’t I promise. I swear.” Harry shook his head dejectedly and moved out the way towards the door. Just before he reached the door a cool, long fingered hand touched his wrist. Harry turned quickly a hand braced against his wand. “Look after her” Draco murmured before turning on his heel and stalking back into the empty apartment.

When the door finally shut he slammed a fist into the wall until the pain turned numb and the blood ran freely while letting out an anguished scream. He worked his way around the room, smashing anything breakable and turning it upside down before sitting amongst the mess and letting the tears fall.

***

_It was a reasonably sunny day when they met. He was sat outside the best ice-cream shop in diagon alley with a paper and two scoops Mint-choc-chip ice-cream. There had been a break in at one of the shops not long from here so after this he was going to go and check it out._

_Until she walked in…_

_She’s gotten taller, curvier and slimmer; her body filled out in all the right places and her skin was fair and clear. Her chestnut hair was in soft curls and shined relentlessly in the sun while her eyes sparkled with a happiness that radiated through her smile. Hermione Granger was absolutely stunning._

_Draco watched as she ordered a rocky road ice-cream before sitting down on a table not far from him. He stared mesmerised as she pulled a large book from her bag and buried her head in it, watching as her tongue darted out to taste the creamy goodness every few seconds. He was so infatuated that he’d forgotten about his own ice-cream which had now turned to a puddle dripping long streams down his fingers._

_He cursed earning her attention and when she looked up her eyes widened in shock before she started to giggle. He was lost in the beauty of the sound staring at her in wonder. Her perfectly sculptured eyebrows rose at his inability to do anything and eventually she put the book down and walked towards him. “Hey, Malfoy, you might wanna wash your hands before they get sticky.”_

_Draco nodded absently immersed in her smell. She was sweet and sublime, her scent was addictive and Draco felt hooked. A giggle broke through his daydream and she rummaged in her purse before coming out with a wet wipe and began to wipe his hands. Her hands were soft and small; perfect. She flipped his hands and she soon moved to his face._

_He felt her pull her hand away and he looked at her “Thanks”_

_She shook her auburn curls “No problem.” Then stood and walked back to her own ice-cream and book becoming lost in the pages. Draco sat statue like for minutes before rising and walking to her table, sitting across from her silently. Her eyes lifted from the pages a smile adorning her lips “Hi.”_

_“Hi” he smiled. She shook her head and let her eyes fall back to the words printed on the page. “So I was wondering-“Hermione cut him off with a silent eye-roll before routing in her bag. She pulled out a pocket sized card and passed it to him._

_He stared at it confused “It’s my details, I’m an Auror and it’s a lot easier to have my details on a car than writing it down every time someone needs me.” Draco nodded in acceptance shooting her another smile. “How have you been?” she asks after a few minutes of him staring at her._

_“Good, running from the ministry and their hundreds of questions… Other than being an Auror how have you been since… since Hogwarts, I suppose?” Hermione closed her book and shut her eyes for a second before answering._

_“Busy. God, it feels like I never have a moment to myself anymore, “Draco coughed awkwardly and she quickly made amendments “No, it’s nice talking to someone about anything but work but I’m constantly pestered y’know? My parents know nothing about my life and it’s so hard to explain without getting them too engrossed in this world. Ginny and Harry are married and have a child on the way; not that you care, but Harry and I are running round trying to get things planned for the baby and I’m just so tired!”_

_Draco shook his head amused “It’s nice to her Potter and Weaslette are doing alright. They suffered enough through the war.” He ignored her pointed glare and carried on unaffected “It’s nice to hear you’re doing well too, I know there’s a still a few protest groups of past Death Eaters who have yet to be caught. There was an issue in the paper a few weeks ago- and you don’t want to talk about work” He finished quickly at her exasperated look. “I’m sorry”_

_The two continued to exchange small talk and he told her about his job as a doctor at St Mungo’s which she was pleasantly surprised at. His mother was doing well, despite her bad taste in friends. Ron and her were long finished. Small facts and debates were crossed and the two shared more than one laugh._

_The small café seemed to have thinned through their conversation and despite it only being early afternoon the sky had darkened. Hermione noticed and cast a worried look at her watch “Shit.” Her gaze locked on his and she muttered a quick apology, “I was supposed to meet Harry about an hour ago!” Draco let a small smile engulf his face at her worry for her friend._

_“I’ll let you go then but first can I have your phone?” Draco asked and Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded passing the latest I-Phone into his hand. “That’s my number; I sent myself a text so I have your number too. Go, catch Potter and text me sometime” She nodded shot him an awkward smile and shot out the door._

_They did text but it was small and fleeting._

**_Hey- D_ **

**Hello, how’re you? - H**

**_Good, good. And yourself? –D_ **

**Good thanks, really busy – H**

**_Same_ ** **_– D_**

_Draco could’ve cried at how cliché they were. Instead he waited it out and didn’t actually see her again until he, quite literally, bumped into a flustered looking Potter at St Mungo’s._

_“Alright there Potter?” he asked after steadying them both._

_Said man looked up, his green eyes were wide and his teeth were biting his lower lip anxiously. “Erm, no. Yes. I don’t know, Ginny, she’s gone into labour and it’s so… scary” Draco chuckled quietly and clapped him on the back but was interrupted by the door just as he was going to speak. A ruffled looking Hermione came flying through the door, her hair askew and clothes off point. She looked as though she’d just got out the shower and the thought alone made his pants a little tight._

_“Hello Granger” Draco smiled at her and her eyes flashed up surprised._

_“You weren’t joking; you really work at St Mungo’s” she muttered a little breathless and he raised an eyebrow but she waved him off dejectedly. “It’s been a long day, now what are you doing out here?” She growled at Harry._

_Potter looked up surprised and shrugged nervously “I was scared…” he muttered. Her eyes widened in anger and confusion._

_“You’re scared! Your wife is in there alone pushing your child out of her nether regions get in there!” Draco had the decency to hold back his barking laugh until Harry had rushed through the small door. “I’m sorry again, I’m just so tired. Oh god, how long does this baby making thing usually last” she fell down on a chair and closed her eyes quietly._

_He sighed “Long enough for a little nap.” She nodded gratefully and remained quiet. He sat on the chair next to her waiting for a midwife to come out and let him know if he was needed for some reason because that sometimes happens and  Hermione looked absolutely beautiful sleeping. Her face was relaxed and all the stress seemed to seep out of her like water._

_After about 7 hours a medi-witch scurried out the room and announced the arrival of James Sirius Potter to which Hermione woke up happy. She stood up beaming and when Draco was on his feet launched herself at him in a hug. “They did it. They did it. Malfoy, they actually did it!” Draco smiled privately and wound his arms around her bouncing body hesitantly._

_She stayed in his embrace for what seemed like hours until Harry walked out of the thin curtains a blue bundle rapped firmly in his arms. The two separated quickly and cast the other wide eyed glances before noticing Harry was too wrapped up in the child in his arms to notice their quick separation. Hermione took advantage of this and leapt over to retrieve the baby from his arms._

_The merely half hour old baby blinked curiously up at Hermione. His small eyes filled with so much wonder and innocence it made the witch tear up but she blinked the tears away and smiled softly at the child. Draco was hovering in the background just tall enough to see the baby over Hermione’s petite shoulder._

_“How cute is he Malfoy? Oh, Harry! He looks just like you!” Hermione cried thrusting the baby at a wide eyed Draco. Harry smiled at her proudly and then looked at Draco who was staring down at the child like it was an alien. “Seriously, Malfoy it’s a human being not some beast from hell. Just hold him-“_

_“No, that’s oka-“_

_“Hold him!” Draco unwillingly took the baby into his arms noticing the resemblance between Potter and Weaslette in the curtain. “See, he’s cute.” Draco could only nod his head staring down at the baby strangely then meeting Grangers soft caramel eyes._

_Harry shuffled and shot him a harsh glance. Someone was clearly not over the war; Draco thought sourly passing Potter his baby back. The dark haired wizard disappeared through the curtain seconds later leaving Hermione and himself in silence._

_Hermione started to giggle and Draco was once again stunned at the beautiful sound. “Y’know for a medi-witch you’re not very good with babies” She observed with a sly smirk._

_Draco huffed, “It’s not that I’m bad with babies it’s just new ones. They’re all wrinkly and ugly, they cry a lot and of no entertainment. I don’t mind them after a few weeks.” Hermione fell into full on giggles then and bent over laughing. Just then the door flashed open and ricochets off the wall leaving a noticeable mark which Draco quickly fixed with a quiet “reparo.”_

_He watched as Hermione visibly shrank into one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs as a familiar mop of ginger hair stormed through. “What the fuck are you doing here” the ginger spat at Draco who flinched away from the harsh tone. It’s not that he wasn’t expecting such curtsy from him but it had been a while since he had been spoken to so coldly and it took him by surprise._

_“I work here.” Draco answered bluntly. The ginger prick simply scoffed and ripped the curtain open before slipping inside. As soon as he was out of sight Draco made his way to a cowering Hermione. She looked up, her normally strong eyes filled with fear. “Hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong?”_

_Hermione shook her auburn curls but stayed silent and blatantly ignoring his hand that rested on her arm. He stayed on his knees for a few more minutes until someone distantly called his name. “Come to dinner with me?” He asked quickly and she stared at him in shock before nodding nervously. “Great, I’ll text you. Later Granger”_

What was he going to do? Picking up his wand he apparated to the only place he could think of; Malfoy manor and straight into his mother’s bed chambers. She wasn’t there and for a few seconds he panicked before striding quickly out the room, down the stairs and into the orchid gardens. “Draco, honey, over here” She called her voice calm in the storm.

***

He meandered through the flowers and trees before coming to a stop in front of his aging mother. She was sat on the ground, her back resting against a tree, reading a book. Upon his arrival she looked up and her eyes clouded with worry as she took in her only sons form.

His face was red and patchy with tears, his fists grazed and bloody from hitting anything and everything he could get his hand son. Finally, his eyes took her back to when he was 16 and he had just received the dark mark for the first time. They were filled with loss and fear of what was to come so unlike the happiness and love she grown to adore. The sparkling silver had been replaced with stony grey and anyone else would have recognised his emotionless façade but this was the women who raised him; she could read him like an open book.

“Oh, baby! What’s happened? Is Hermione Oka-oh no, what’s happened? Let me go and get my cloak and I’ll come with you. Take me to her, I can help!” His mother jumped up and started to rush away but she caught her wrist gently shaking his platinum locks.

“No mum. She’s gone.”

Narcissa looked confused, about as confused as she felt. “Draco honey, do you mind explaining a bit more.”

“SHE’S GONE! SHE LEFT ME! Because I made a fucking mistake, a mistake I can’t remember. Mum I can’t live without her and she’s gone. I don’t know where she is or if she’s safe. SHE’S GONE!” Draco screamed the agony that was clear in his eyes seeping out in bits of anger. Narcissa let out a gasp of surprise then gathered her son in her arms allowing him to sob relentlessly into her gown.

After hours his tears had long ran dry and he stayed content in his mother’s embrace. She managed to hoard him up and half carry him back to the manor and onto the sofa before she too sat next to him. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.” Draco shook his head and buried his face in his palms, his shaking shoulders a firm tell tail of how distraught he really was. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink”

She brought back two firewhiskeys but Draco downed his as soon as it was passed to him. The burning sensation was a moment’s relief from the pain. The first relief he’d had in hours so he stood and slouched to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle. He spent the rest of the day sipping from the bottle, allowing the burning to numb the pain and cloud his thoughts from the beautiful brunette. It helped... a little.

His brain hurt from the overthinking because he definitely hadn’t done anything to hurt her. He promised them both he wouldn’t ever hurt her. So eventually he fell asleep, the bottle crashing the floor and smashing into a million pieces. Just like his heart.

Still, his whole being soared for the girl that had got away.


	2. Parentalship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS GOING TO BE A LOT LONGER!

**3 and half years later.**

Draco had never been the same since the… _accident_. His mother tried, she did, but this was something personal and quite frankly she was shocked that her son could do this. To someone he obviously cared for as much as he did, or had.

It started with firewhiskey. Narcissa would come down in the middle of the night to find him lounged across the setae with a rattling glass filled with the liquor and an empty bottle by his head. It was stupid and eventually was going to severely hurt him. She tried to remind him that he himself was a doctor, but that made everything worse. See, he knew the exact amount he could take before creating serious damage so there was nothing she could do about it.

Then the nightmares. Her son was a silent sleeper, always had been and he very rarely snored except when he was drunk (which he was more often than not before he went to bed.) So it didn’t half surprise her when he started to talk, quietly at first. It was like he was arguing with himself ( _you’re fault, you did this-not my fault, I didn’t do it)_ but it soon turned into something else. As the nights raged on his vice grew and it came to a point where Narcissa regretfully placed a silencing charm on his chambers. Even that didn’t do much because a few times a week he’d be too smashed to actually do anything.

Then came the dull, numbness. This was what scared her most, the monotone he used when speaking, the stony emotionless facade he used whenever someone looked at him, lastly the lonely aura he carried with him. It broke her heart.

“Good morning Son, did you sleep any better?” Narcissa asked softly, so not to startle him, but he turned on her silently. He shrugged beneath the minimal clothing and the action alone made her wince because there was nothing but bone. His whole body was a skeleton covered with a small white sheet. His hair was just as soft and his face as perfect as ever but his eyes were lost and cold and isolated. “Have you got work today?”

He nodded slowly taking an attentive sip of his coffee. He looked up at her apologetically, “Yes, I’m going to be away for a few days. I’ll be back by Sunday” Narcissa nodded and withheld the torment that was building.

With a few more clipped words he escaped from the room and was out the door within the next 20 minutes. As soon as he was gone Narcissa sat quietly and allowed the tears to roll down her pale masked face. She allowed a few more precious tears to fall and then stubbornly, harshly, wiped away and remainders before calling Andromeda

***

Draco however was getting on... as well as could be expected. The meeting was boring and the coffee tasted of shit, god knows why he was even here in the first place. He sighed and muttered to the greying man next to him that he was going to the toilet before rushing out the door while ignoring all the board members dirty looks.

He did, in fact, go the bathroom. Only to splash some water on his face before turning on his heal and striding out into the sun. It was a nice day- a much too nice a day to be stuck in some stuffy building with a bunch of idiots who didn’t realise the solution was staring them in the face. So he wandered into a nearby park and slumped onto one of the swings.

The park was pretty empty but it was considerable seen as it was Friday and more than likely a school day for all the muggles that live here so e basked in the light happy to go without stares.

High pitched giggling broke him out of his reverie and his attention was caught by a young girl with long curly tresses dancing around her laughing mother. He could barely see them yet his heart ached for Hermione, he hadn’t seen her in a long time yet every day he thought of her and what they could’ve been. That could’ve been them, it could’ve been both of them on the floor but instead he watched as an outsider.

***

_About two weeks before they split Hermione was ill, not with a cold she was physically sick. No charm or potion would take it away so she suffered through it and then one day she woke up and was absolutely fine._

_A day after she was okay Draco was outside cleaning his broom when Hermione waltzed up to him and latched herself to his back, trailing her fingers softly on his chest. He felt her smile against his back and then press a small chaste kiss where her smile had just been. Draco smiled and reached behind him to pull her to his chest earning a small squeak of surprise._

_“Hey, Malfoy?” she asked gently, a worried look etched in her smile. He hummed nervously but she shook her head softly and rested her head against his shoulder. “Have you ever… have you ever thought about kids?” He stiffened with her words. She pulled away quickly but he keeps her close, close enough to watch him slowly relax under her nervous drumming._

_Shrugging Draco began to babble, “No. I’ve never had time to think about a future I was always too busy trying to stay alive. My father was constantly breathing don my neck about becoming a death eater and serving the dark lord so I was far too busy trying to impress him rather than thinking about the next day let alone years in the future. So no, I haven’t. However, I would like children. Maybe when we’re married. Not us, well yes us-if you want? Erm, yes I suppose so in the future, why?”_

_Hermione shrugged and hid her face in Draco’s chest. He was confused but said nothing; instead, he reached around her slumped form and continued to wash his muddy splintered broom. She stayed silent but turned in his lap to watch his hands as they moved tactically around his broom._

_He had just about finished when she jumped up suddenly a glint in her eye and disapparated out the room leaving him behind lost and even more confused. So, as a good boyfriend, wandered into the kitchen and began prepping everything for dinner-this really meant pointing his wand at a few ingredients, cutting them and placing them in a large bowl without really lifting a finger._

_When Hermione came home a few hours later she seemed a lot lighter, her whole figure seemed to have straightened with the lack of stress burdening her. She walked straight up to him and pressed a hard kiss against his mouth, he was quick to comply and had her pressed against the cupboards in a matter of seconds; his mouth moving against hers in a blissful familiarity. She jumped up, all without breaking the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer still._

_“Mm, I love you” she whispered after they broke away through heavy breaths. Draco’s eyes were hard against hers; they had darkened to a gunmetal grey but still sparkled with love and lust as they stared at her._

_He rested his cold forehead against her own warm one and softly whispered the words back, “Love you too, Princess”_

_She scowled softly at the nickname but didn’t argue because, secretly, she found it cute._

_**_

_The nickname business started when Hermione was led in bed reading, because she was having nightmares after a near incident on a case, and it was a Muggle fairy tale. Draco woke up with the light and stared at her through weak sleepy eyes. “What’cha readin’?” he asked blurrily._

_“Muggle fairy tale” she answered softly. Running her free hand through his diamond locks. He huffed and stared at her in question, “It’s about a girl who was stolen from her parents as a baby and brought up by an evil witch who only wanted her for her hairs healing ability that kept her young. One day she has enough and what’s to go out so when a prince comes passed she calls down and escaped with him. She has to battle all these nasty men and eventually the witch. Then she goes home to her kingdom where the lost princess was found, her and they live happily ever after…”_

_He raises an eyebrow, “if you know what happens why you reading it?”_

_“Because it’s nice to know that someone has a happily ever after, even if they are fictional. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she worked for it but princesses always get a happily ever after and that’s something nice to think about… Don’t you think?” He smiles softly at her._

_After a few minutes of silence Draco whispers, “Then you must be a princess ‘cos you’re most definitely going to get a happily ever after.” Hermione relishes in the slight blush that invades her cheeks but does nothing to hide it. He smiles gently, pulls her closer and tugs her lips to his, “come on, sleep time now.” Hermione nods regretfully, checks the number of her page and sets it down on the floor and her wand under her pillow. “Night princess.”_

_“Night Draco.”_

_**_

_A tap on his shoulder takes the nickname out of his head and he looks down at her, tenderly caressing her cheek. ”What are we having for dinner?” She asks and he shrugs nonchalantly._

_“Casserole?”_

_She nods eagerly and presses a kiss to his cheek before dancing out of sight. Hermione never brings the topic of Children up again so neither does he, content that somewhere in the future there would be a mini him and a mini her running around his feet._

_***_

The small girl, who couldn’t have been more than three, suddenly turned on him and fixed him in a familiar stare. Her eyes were a bold, silver yet her hair was curly and framed her olive heart shaped face perfectly. She truly was beautiful. She blinked and fluttered her eyelashes quickly before turning to her mother with a questioning gaze.

After a few minutes the young girl pulled away and allowed her mother to see him. Her caramel coloured eyes widened at him and her mouth formed a small ‘o’ but she didn’t look away and for that he was grateful. It gave him time to study her, how much she had changed. Her eyes were stronger and her demeanour seemed sterner yet softer all at the same time. She was just as captivating as she had been when he first saw her. Then she scowled shot him a glare and looked around desperately her eyes landing on the closest ice-cream van.

She said something to the girl and he watched as her eyes lit up and a small smile adorned her rose lips. The tiny girl jumped up and down excitedly before pulling her mother up and dragging her away.

Draco gasped as he watched her walk away, again. The child bouncing happily next to her made his scowl deepen and the urge to cry was worse than ever but he swallowed and let his eyes follow the pair. She had obviously moved on, which was okay, but he had the right to be a little jealous.

He just wondered who the father was, if he treated her properly, if she was happy, how long they had been together, and every other question in between. Draco wouldn’t have been himself if he didn’t worry but it seemed worse now that he knew she was with someone else, someone he didn’t know. He stood slowly, almost mournfully, and began to walk away keeping his eyes on the ground.

This proved to be a mistake when he was hit by a gentle force that sent him staggering backwards. His hands reached out to steady the small child and found that she was smaller than expected which worried him; just a little. She was staring up at him wide eyed, fear and uncertainty swirling around the grey. He bent down to her height with a small smile. He had dealt with a lot of small children at work; scared children.

“Hello. Are you okay, I didn’t mean to walk into you, I’m really sorry.” She managed a smile and despite him having no relation to her it made him smile too.

“Mummy says me not allowed to talk to stwangers” She mumbles with a childish mannerism that made him nod.

He stands slowly so he doesn’t startle her. “Your mother is right. Where is she?”

As soon as the words escaped his lips a familiar body rushed into sight and she crashed into the young girl pulling her in for a hug. Her expression was relieved yet it darkened when he noticed him stood there. “Oh, Arty, never do that again! What have I said about wandering off! What if you had got lost or-“

“Yeah, but mummy, me didn’t. See, the man from Da Park found me” She explains and it takes a lot to keep from smiling at her words because she sounds _just_ like her mother.

Hermione shakes her head at the girl but clutches her closer. It’s only as she does this that Draco begins to notice certain characteristics of the young girl; for example, her nose was small and soft like her mothers and her freckles and sprayed randomly across her nose. Her hair, as curly as her mother’s but less frizzy and it _looked_ a lot more controllable.

The young girl pulls away and walks towards Draco with a determination that looked strange on such a young face. “Hi, my is Artemis” Hermione scowls but doesn’t pull her daughter away from her ex.

“Hello Artemis. I’m Draco” Artemis’ eyes widen at that and she stares at him in scrutiny.

“My daddy’s called Draco… Y’know you look like de man from mummy’s photos” Draco also allows his eyebrows to rise. Draco’s not a common name and especially not a common one in the muggle world. He looks at Hermione questionably but finds her with her head buried in her hands and it hits him like a smack in the face.  “Mummy, okay?” Hermione looks up and Draco notices her eyes look a little red.

She nods, swallows and forces a smile. “Yes baby, mummy’s fine. Come here.” Artemis dances over to her mother and wraps her in a hug before pulling away, kissing her cheek and sitting in her lap. “How about we go and have lunch and maybe go and see James and baby Al afterwards” Artemis lights up and she nods her head ferociously before stopping and looking up at Draco curiously.

“Mummy?” Hermione hums in answer, “Don’t you think dat Draco looks lot like my daddy. We have da same eyes!” He watches in shock as Hermione physically pales. “Well?”

She finally finds her voice and stumbles quickly across her answer. “Well, yes, I suppose so. But, many people look alike.” Artemis scowls.

“Yes but dey have da same name”

Hermione sighs and looks at her softly. “Okay, I give. What do you want me to say Arty?” Artemis looks exasperated as she asks Hermione a question that makes them bot turn silent.

“ _Is_ he my daddy?”

Draco listens intently and Hermione glances everywhere but him.

“Well…”

 


End file.
